


A New Number One

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: It was the night before Alyssa's first cap as the number 1 keeper for the national team.  The woman is under a lot of pressure - will it crack her or make her stronger?





	

The national team was back in camp, ready to play their first game in a two-match set in October following the end of the NWSL season. With Hope suspended, it was Ashlyn and Alyssa’s golden opportunity to prove that they deserved to take her place over each other. While the two remained friendly, there was an underlying tension between them now. Becky saw how that tension bled over into everything Alyssa did. She trained harder, was more vocal with her backline, and stayed after to work on positioning or ball distribution with Graeme when in camp. When she wasn’t training our out with the gals she was watching some sort of game footage to watch for corrections or new methods to incorporate into her style. Even at home she was doing two-a-day sessions and working with Barnie in Kansas City to train new aspects into her form. Becky couldn’t be mad at Alyssa though. She knew how important this chance was to her girlfriend. 

Jill had been up front with the two goalkeepers after Hope was suspended. She told them that they would be splitting games for now. Neither complained – it was more time than they had been getting in games. Ashlyn had gotten the first game against Thailand. They were celebrating HAO and both were Tar Heels – it was a no brainer. Alyssa was given the second (and harder game) against the Netherlands. It was certainly a learning experience.

Following those games, Jill told them that for the time being, Alyssa would be the new number one. Right away Alyssa felt the pressure that would come with that jersey. Greats had worn it before her – both Solo and Scurry came to mind. And part of her felt wrong for taking it before Hope officially retired. Her friend had worked hard to earn that jersey and didn’t deserve to have it ripped away from her. These were going to be the first games that Alyssa would be putting on the number one jersey for the full national team. It was the night before their first game and Alyssa pulled Becky aside after dinner to talk about the fears bubbling up inside her. The pair ventured to the hotel pool and kicked off their shoes before rolling up their pant legs.

“I just…can’t even imagine playing in it. I have dreamed of it for sure but to actually do it, I never imagined it would be like this. In my mind, it is still Hope’s jersey. She earned it – I have a handful of caps to my name.” Alyssa spoke quietly as she leaned her head against Becky’s after they sat down. The pair’s feet were dangling in the pool.

“Sweetheart you earned those caps. I know it took you forever to get your first cap but you earned it. You are a kickass goalkeeper and everyone knows it. Talk to Hope. You two have been friends for a while now and just be honest with her. Tell her how you feel and I am sure she will put your mind at ease.” It broke Becky’s heart that Alyssa wasn’t excited to wear the jersey. In her mind, Alyssa had clearly earned it. She just had to get the goalkeeper to see it for herself.

“But what if she is pissed that I am taking what’s hers? I mean I would be if they gave my jersey to someone I didn’t think earned it.”

“How do you know she thinks that? Have you two talked about it?” Becky drew her head back slightly to look into Alyssa’s swirling eyes.

“Well…no…. I have only really touched base with her since shit went down and made sure she was holding up ok. We have been texting since but nothing that deep.” Alyssa can’t keep eye contact with the defender.

“Then call her sweetheart. I am sure she is more than willing to talk to you. You need to sleep tonight and you won’t until you have some piece of mind.”

“Alright…I am going to go back to the room to do it – have some privacy. Will you walk me up?”

“Of course.” The defender stood up and pulled the goalkeeper to her feet. They used the towels they had brought out with them to dry off their feet. After they slid on their sandals they headed back inside the hotel. They rode the elevator up to their floor and headed to Alyssa’s room. They stopped outside and Alyssa drew Becky to her. She held her tight and inhaled the scent of Becky’s apricot shampoo. The pair never shared rooms at national team camp per USSF rules. Becky squeezed her goalkeeper and pulled back. 

“You’ve got this Lys. If you can’t sleep, text me and I will keep you company tonight. But call Hope.”

“I will sweetheart I promise. Thank you.” Alyssa leaned down and pressed her lips to Becky’s for a short kiss. “Love you.”

“I love you too honey. Now go.” The defender threw her hip into Alyssa’s to nudge her to the door. Alyssa took one last look at Becky before sliding her keycard in and going into her room. Her roommate this camp was Morgan Brian. She had grown close to the string bean during the World Cup and they had been friends ever since. The midfielder was currently sprawled out on her bed watching whatever soccer game was on TV.

“Hey Lys. There you are. You excited for tomorrow?” She glanced up when she heard someone coming in the door.

“Hey Moe. Yeah of course. Can I ask a favor?”

“Sure dude. What do you need?”

“Can I have the room for like 30 minutes? I need to make a private phone call.”

“Yeah of course. Who in the world are you calling? Becky is here…oh is it your folks? Can I say hi!” Morgan bounced off the bed to stand in front of Alyssa.

“No Moe it isn’t my folks and it is private. Please?” The goalkeeper stared down at the young woman. She really doesn’t feel up to a fight so she starts planning on who to ask for privacy if Moe doesn’t agree.

“Sure Lys… everything ok?” The worry lines on Alyssa’s face made Morgan worry. 

“Yeah just need to call someone. I promise I will text you as soon as I am off the phone.”

“No problemo buddy.” She grabs her phone, room key, and water before giving Alyssa a mock salute and jaunting out the door to go hang with Horan and her roomie.

Alyssa made sure the door was closed and locked for good measure. She didn’t want any interruptions. She kicked off her shoes and plopped on her bed, a sigh escaping her. Deep down the goalkeeper knew that Becky was right about the need to make this phone call but that doesn’t make it any easier. She drudged up the fragments of her courage and pulled out her phone, calling Hope.

“Hello?” The older woman answered on the first ring. It sounded like she was outside somewhere from the background noise.

“Hey Hope. It’s Alyssa.”

“Oh hey Lys. Everything ok? It’s pretty late and you have a game tomorrow.”

“Yeah sorry I am not bothering you, am I?”

“No Lys not at all. I’m sitting out in front of the camper with a book. What’s up?” The goalkeeper was surprised Alyssa had called her this late. The two were friends, but Hope didn’t blame anyone who took distance after everything that had happened. The two texted about once a week to keep in touch, but that was about all.

“Can I talk to you about something? It’s been eating at me.” Alyssa prepared to swallow her pride and open up to the other keeper.

“You know you can Lys. I told you that the first day you were in camp. Talk to me – I got nothing but time.” The goalkeeper tugged a crate over and propped her feet up. She had a feeling this would be a conversation.

“So…you how Jill has been splitting games between us since you… left right?”

“Yeah. She doesn’t have a successor so she is making you and Ash battle it out.” Hope had been keeping track of the national team. Those women (well most of them) were her friends and she wanted them to do well, Jill be damned.

“Right. And we have been in training. It has been nuts. I mean we seem to be supportive and stuff of each other but at the same time you can’t help but the other messes up when the coaches are watching or gets scored on more in practice ya know? We both want it so bad now that there is a chance…”

“Lys I don’t blame you. We all know that keepers don’t rotate very often on national teams. You must take the shot when you can. I did. As you should.” Hope’s conviction shown through. She meant every word – she knew that Alyssa should step up. She was younger than Ash and played a more conservative style befitting the national team.

“Yeah…thanks Hope that means a lot. After the last two games Jill talked to us and…she made me her number one. For now.” Alyssa’s words seemed to stretch to fill the air. She wasn't sure how Hope would react to the news.

“And you don’t feel like you have earned it, right? You are wondering how in the world you are going to pull it on tomorrow when it seems to be filled with legends and you are anything but? Worried that you won’t fill up to the people who came before you?” The older woman isn’t condescending or rude. Her words are sincere and Alyssa believes that Hope had the same thoughts before she pulled it on for the first time.

“Exactly! I mean Hope it is yours. We both know that if you were here you would still be the number one keeper. Your career isn’t done yet. Taking it from you, especially given from Jill, just feels wrong.”

“Oh Lys…alright kid listen up because I am going to say this once. These are not ideal circumstances to transition between keepers. I know that and you know that. You were supposed to be groomed for a few more years, be a solid number one maybe in the World Cup or the Olympics depending on how things fell and then keep the team in contention until the next young thing came along and blew us all out of the water. That isn’t going to happen now. You have to step up, and fill those enormous shoes in front of you. And Lys I know you can do it. I have worked with you for years now and watched you play and I know you can step up and lead the team to victory. The shoes seem big I know. So, stuff them with socks until you grow into them. True fans know that you and the backline will go through growing pains. Some games will be better than others. If you keep learning, you will be fine. Trust your backline and your instincts. They are how you got this far. When you put on that jersey don’t feel as if those who came before you are weighing you down but rather lifting you up. Everyone, even Ash, want you to kick ass and be that number one keeper. Even if it is only to make it so much sweeter if she takes it from you. You both still play for the same team. Step up tomorrow Lys and cherish the moment – you only get to live it once.” There was silence on the other end of the phone once Hope stopped speaking. Alyssa was absorbing the speech just given to her, trying to commit to memory everything Hope said.

“Wow Hope…thanks. That means more than I can say coming from you. I will do you and everyone else proud tomorrow.”

“Lys screw us. Make yourself proud tomorrow. Everyone else will follow.”

“Right. Thanks Hope. I owe you dinner when I see you again.” Alyssa felt as if she could breathe now that Hope told her to go for it. She wasn’t stealing from the woman. Hope wanted her to do well.

“Next time you are visiting your twin let me know. We will meet up kid. Now get some sleep.” Hope was smiling when she hung up the phone. Alyssa would do fine tomorrow now that she had that small boost of confidence. Every good play she made would feed that until it was a fire. Damn, now she would really have to find a way to watch the game tomorrow. Jerramy would have find her a place with internet.

Alyssa took a moment to truly soak in the pep talk and internalize it to repeat to herself tomorrow. She could do this now. Feeling that inner peace, she cracked a smile then grabbed her phone and texted Moe to get back before curfew. She knew Moe saw it when she saw the read receipt. Confident that the young woman would be back in time, she dug in her suitcase for her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Morgan was in the room when she returned.

“Did Becky have to get a larger shirt for it to fit?” Morgan snickered when she saw Alyssa.

“Huh?” Alyssa glanced down to see what shirt she had on. It was an oversized FCKC shirt from 2014. She had gotten it from Becky after she gave the woman a hard time for always stealing her clothes when she couldn’t steal anything from the defender. Becky loved the extra room in Alyssa’s hoodies and how tight most of her clothes were on Alyssa when Alyssa tried to wear them. The goalkeeper did not appreciate the tight clothing and hounded Becky to get her a shirt that actually fit without putting everything on display. The FCKC shirt arrived two weeks later, smelling of Becky. “Oh yeah…have you seen her she is tiny. Muscular, but tiny.” Moe couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah compared to you she is. I get it. You better now after your mysterious phone call to a mysterious person?” She waggled her eyebrows at Alyssa as she spoke.

“Yeah I do. Thanks.” Alyssa went and crawled into bed, burrowing underneath her covers to get comfy. Morgan did the same and both turned off their side lamps.

“Night Moe.”

“Night Lys. Sweet dreams.” The pair drifted off to a restful slumber. Both dreaming of the game tomorrow and the joy it will hopefully bring.

 

The alarm was blaring when Alyssa was pulled from the realm of sleep. Half-awake, she reached over and fumbled for her phone to turn off that infernal noise. Three attempted finger swipes and the noise finally stops. The sound of water running alerts her that Morgan is in the shower. The goalkeeper rubbed her eyes and stretched making her joints pop like Rice Krispies. A quick roll of her neck and Alyssa is up out of bed and ready to get started. She changed into their game day attire and ran a brush through her hair before pulling it up into a messy bun. She was brushed her teeth and washed her face in the small sink outside the bathroom then yelled at Moe that she was going downstairs to meet up with Becky.

When she reached the dining room Becky was already set up at their usual table. She had two steaming cups from the coffee place down the street and a plate of fruit out for them to nibble on before the rest of the team joined them later. The New York Times crossword was out and waiting. Becky heard footsteps and looked up to see her girlfriend rapidly approaching the table. She stood and greeted her with a warm smile followed by a hug and sweet kiss. Alyssa pressed her forehead against Becky’s when they separated, a small smile gracing her features.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Everything ok?”

“Yeah. Ready to tackle our crossword?”

“Always.” The uplift and confidence in that Alyssa was showing brought Becky almost to tears. Now she was ready – that talk with Hope did her good. They sat side-by-side, huddled together over the crossword, taking turns filling in clues. It was their morning ritual, even on game days.

The first few faces ventured into grab breakfast half an hour later. Becky noticed they were no longer alone and nudged Alyssa then tilted her head toward the food line. Alyssa nodded in agreement and the pair hopped in line behind Christen and Tobin to grab warm food. Plates were filled then the ladies returned to their seats, joined by Christen, Tobin, Kelley, Morgan, and Lynn. The mood at the table was upbeat and excited – they were playing a decent team in a sold-out stadium. Everyone was hoping for minutes and action. Topics ranged from soccer to boyfriends/girlfriends to plans for the offseason. No one is quite ever sure how the topics change from on to the other but it keeps everyone laughing. Kelley’s antics certainly didn’t hurt either.

Alyssa and Becky hang with Tobin and Christen around the hotel until it is time to head to the stadium, keeping the mood light and airy. When they board the bus, everyone is in a great mood. It is game day after all. As the ride to the stadium Alyssa received a text. She glanced at her phone and saw it was from Hope. All it said was kick ass today followed by a fist. Alyssa replied with just a fist, glad to hear from the other keeper. They arrived at the stadium and piled off the bus, making sure to wave at the die-hard fans gathered this early. Those fans are what makes the game day atmosphere so great. 

Both women have their own game day rituals. They take a long walk around the stadium together, looking at the field and what may cause defensive mishaps or struggles. They try to imagine the game taking place and how certain players will move and their responses to those movements. The pair communicates through gestures, having headphones on to tune out any noise from people in the stadium. Following their walkthrough, they stretch out in the locker room. Crystal has the game day playlist jamming to provide the appropriate atmosphere. The women proceeded to stretch out using foam rollers on any sore spots and generally getting loose. Alyssa chatted with Ash after about the film they watched and how they hope these two games will be good. Both women want a case to show Jill and the coaching staff their skills. Alyssa knows she will be on the bench next game and makes a mental note to be as supportive and distracting from nerves for Ashlyn as the older woman was for her. Becky sat next to Casey and Emily Sonnett in front of lockers and talks about how they are going to manage this three-back formation in a game situation for the first time. None of them are extremely confident but are willing to see how it works against a decent team.

Jill joins the team and gathers them together to discuss the game plan. New faces are going to be starting today and lots of subs are in the game plan. Everyone is fighting to prove they deserve a shot at the 2019 World Cup roster. Everyone begins to really amp up, wanting to do their best. Andi Sullivan plops next to Alyssa as they are lacing up their boots for warm ups.

“Hey Lys…any tips for getting through the first game?” The young Stanford standout had taking a liking to Alyssa and Becky when she was first called into camp. The pair had readily taken her under their wing and mentored the young woman as best they could. The team was already calling her their child. Neither woman complained – Andi seemed like a good kid who would be around for quite a while.

“Yeah kid just stay calm and listen to your gut. That is what I plan on doing today. If you make a mistake, brush it off and focus and making the next play a good one. It is your first cap – you only get to experience it once. So, soak it all in.” Alyssa found herself telling Andi the same things that Hope had told her. They were true for them both. Andi nodded and laced up her cleats while Becky came over to tape Alyssa’s hands. She took her time and made sure each wrist was done up well in case Alyssa faced any shots. She tested her handy work by pushing back against them to see how far they would bend. Satisfied, she moved on to taping each of Alyssa’s middle fingers. Andi watched her team parents interact and the love that flowed between them wordlessly. She hoped she would find someone that looked at her the way they looked at each other. Becky tugged Alyssa’s gloves on and tightened the Velcro, giving the keeper a kiss.

“Go warm up to kick ass today babe. We got this.”

“Yeah we do. Let’s do this. You too kiddo lets go.” The trio walked to the end of the tunnel and Alyssa jogged out with Ash and Graeme to warm up. Becky and Andi watched the three work, taking in the weather and the crowd as well. They walked out with the rest of the field players to warm up 10 minutes later. The stadium was filling up and the energy picking up with it. Everything was flowing in drills, balls connecting and players making runs. Andi had fantastic off the ball vision as did Becky. Alyssa seemed to know where every shot was going to go, blocking most of the attempts and narrowly missing the rest. Today was going to be a good game.

Everyone went back to the locker room and was ready to place. Last minute adjustments were made to gear and rituals completed. Alyssa stared at the jersey in her locker for a moment, the grey contrasting the black number one in the center of the chest. Hope’s words echoed in her mind and she told herself to believe them. Everyone was behind her and she could do this jersey proud. She could make herself proud. With a firm nod in her head at her mental pep talk, she stripped off her training tee and pulled on the tight under shirt and then the jersey in quick succession. The pair lined up and Becky found Alyssa behind Carli in line. The goalkeeper kissed her girlfriend while still in the tunnel away from prying eyes. Becky smiled and tapped her gloves.

“Do well today. You know where I will be.”

“In front of me, leading the way like always. I know.” Alyssa smiled in return.

“On the field, yes. Right now, I am in line behind you.” Becky laughed as Alyssa rolled her eyes into the back of her head. 

The starting 11 made their way onto the field and player introductions were made. The crowd cheered loudly for every US player announced, even those they didn’t quite recognize like Andi and Casey. The national anthem was played and every player sung along. They lined up to take their pregame photo, Becky making sure to be right next to Alyssa on this special day. Casey slid in between Andi and Alyssa right before the photo was taken. The photo was snapped and it was game time.

The game started and the USWNT came out swinging. The three-back formation had a few close calls but got things together after the first 10 minutes. The attack was putting shots on frame but the Swiss keeper was having a good game. Alyssa did get to make a solid save on the one Swiss attack that made it through the defense, pushing the shot wide and out for a corner. The crowd roared and it pumped her up. The grin and wink from Becky certainly didn’t hurt either. 

Following half time is when the goals and the subs starting flowing. Alyssa did her best to manage her new backline of Abby Dahlkemper, Becky, and Casey. With Becky shifted center and the Casey and Abby on the wings, they could manage anything the Swiss threw at them. Alyssa was forced into action after Lynn and Tobin scored as the Swiss sparked a fierce counter attack. She read the shot well and caught the shot then sent it back up field towards Christen. The defense wasn’t really troubled again after that. Christen scored in the 69th minute and Sammy closed out the game in the 76th. It was a marvelous game to build the confidence of the rookies and vets alike. 

The whistle blew and Alyssa cracked a wide grin. She had her first cap as the #1 and a clean sheet to match. She jogged up the field to Becky after gathering her towel and water bottle. Becky opened her arms and hugged the keeper tight, laughing with joy. The pair was tackled by Andi from the sidelines and they threw their arms around her too. It was a sweet family moment. Long practiced in being watched, Becky and Alyssa knew when to separate. They went and chatted other members of both teams and Alyssa accepted the warm handshake of Ashlyn.

“Great game Lys. You just upped the bar for me huh?”

“You’ll up it again next game Ash. That’s what we do. I might even give you a trick or too.” Both women laughed and some of the tension between them defused. Alyssa slid her gloves into the back of her shorts and they walked to the post-game team huddle. Jill talks about how they did well and put lots of shots on frame like she wanted and that the defense held up well. All were smiling and nodding in agreement with her. It was a very solid game all around.

After the huddle the team grabbed sharpies from the PR people and made their way to the screaming fans. Alyssa tried to get to as many as she could, even though she wasn’t in as high of demand as Christen or Tobin. Becky always managed to find those who had a poster for her and sign it before taking as many pictures as the fans wanted. They knew the fans young and old dreamed of these encounters and tried to get to as many as they could. Alyssa was the first inside and signed the ball the team was going to give to Andi. The midfielder had played a fantastic game and everyone was already talking about her future on the national team. A pair of arms slid around waist when she was done and as a kiss was placed on the back of her neck.

“Hey babe. Wanna sign?”

“Of course. What kind of mom would I be if I didn’t sign the ball for my own kid?” Becky took the sharpie offered and slid around Alyssa to sign the ball. When she was done, she put it back on the stand for the others to sign and turned to her girlfriend.

“What?” Alyssa was trying to figure out why Becky was staring at her.

“I am so damn proud of you Lys. You held it down today and helped us manage a new formation. You earned that jersey today.” Becky stood on her toes and gave Alyssa a slow kiss. They ignored Lynn’s catcalls as she walked by, enjoying the moment. Both were smiling when they separated.

“Thanks sweetheart. I am proud of me too.” Alyssa slung an arm around Becky’s shoulders and pulled her close as they walked to their lockers. “Shall we shower up before we take our child out for dinner as a reward for her first cap?”

“That sounds like a lovely plan sweetheart. She earned it.”

“Yeah” Alyssa said, nodding her head “We all did.” Becky couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. 4600+ words. Not what I expected at all when I started writing this one-shot today. I was inspired by Jane getting her first cap and got to wondering what kind of emotions and pressure go along with it. And I have fallen in love with this pairing, so I made it work. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Tomorrow I am going to start work on the next Breakfast in Bed chapter. As always leave comments and kudos, they make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red


End file.
